


Derek Hale Has Character Growth

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Nipples, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Safe Space, Scott's the Alpha Now, character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale returned from his Great American Walkabout a changed man.  Kinder, more understanding, and generally better adjusted. And he wants you to know that he’s here for you, no matter what.  This story is a safe space.</p><p>(Warning: this story is not actually a safe space.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale Has Character Growth

**Isaac:**  Derek! I’m so glad you’re back!

 **Derek:**  Me too. I feel like I needed this time away to get my life under control, to grow as an individual. Because if I can’t make peace with myself, how can I hope to function as part of a pack?

 **Isaac:**  …Yeah. So. I need your help. I’m having some relationship issues, and there’s no one else I can talk to and…

 **Derek:**  You can talk to me. Don’t worry. This is a safe space. I will never judge you for anything you say here. 

 **Isaac:** That’s great? It’s just, this really can’t get back to anyone else. I don’t want Scott and Allison to…

 **Derek:**  What you tell me in confidence will remain in confidence. Your privacy is of utmost importance to me. Would you like to sit on the couch with me? Having human contact often helps me to open up.

 **Isaac:**  NO. I mean. That’s okay. I’ll just stay here. Unless you would…

 **Derek:**  Whatever makes you comfortable.

 **Isaac:**  It’s just. Okay. First of all, congrats on figuring out how to put a shirt on, but it’s kinda creeping me out.

 **Derek:**  You don’t like plaid? I thought it made me more approachable. Would you like me to remove…?

 **Isaac:**  THAT’S OKAY.

 **Derek:**  Alright, I’ll keep it on. Now, what can I help you with?

 **Isaac:**  Okay. Well, you know I’ve gotten closer to Scott. ‘Cause he’s my Alpha now. And I’ve also been spending time with—you know what? This is still making me uncomfortable.

 **Derek:**  How can I make this a safe space for you?

 **Isaac:**  Could you maybe put on some pants?

…

 **Derek:**  No. I have shit to do, and it requires not wearing pants. Now, man up and tell Scott and Allison you want to have their kinky yet adorable werewolf babies so I can get back to getting laid. Because, frankly, there is nothing like orgasms to mellow a dude out. So I need all the orgasms I can get.

 **Stiles:**  *entering* You know that’s right! Hey, Der-Bear. I got the tarp we needed from my dad. Plus! Bonus handcuffs! He doesn’t know I have those.  But still! You got yourself all prepped?

 **Derek:**  Yup. Then Isaac came by for a bit. But he was just leaving.

 **Stiles:**  Oh good! You told him this was a safe space?

 **Derek:**  Yup!

 **Stiles:**  And the thing about kinky threesomes and adorable babies?

 **Derek:**  Ah. I think I might have messed that up. Well you’ve got it now, right, Isaac?

…

 **Derek:**  Isaac?

…

 **Stiles:**  I think he’s gone. Too bad. All right, back to business. Bend over. And take off the shirt. As much as I love it when you wear my clothes, I love your nipples more.

…

 **Stiles:**  Hehe. Nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
